The colours of the next generation
by ChasingBlueMoons
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the next generations favourite colours are? Well, here's your chance to find out!


Lily was white. A little angel with hair as red as wine, and a face as sweet as a flowers' scent. However, like her namesake flower, she was gorgeous, but poisonous if you got to close. She had a habit of knowing things she shouldn't, and used it to every possible advantage. If anyone knew anything, it would be Lily. White. It makes you think of loyalty, and that's definitely something Lily has in abundance. If you insult her family, you insult her. White. It makes you think of unity, and Lily was part of the family that changed the Hogwarts world to include inter house unity. White. It makes you think of snow, and ice. And that's absolutely Lily. For she's as cold as she is sweet. White. For the ice princess.

Albus was green. Well, obviously. A snake, and with his green eyes, there wasn't much else he could be. That colour followed him throughout his life, from his birth; 'Here Ginny dear, a nice green blanket for little Albus', to his wedding 'How do you feel about wearing green Al?' to his funeral 'I think we should bury Dad in green, Mum,' But what Albus never told anyone, was that he hated the colour green.

James. He was gold. The Potters Golden Bo, he caught the Golden Snitch, he was in the house of red and gold. But the thing that ties James to gold the most, was that it was the colour of Ally Longbottom's hair. And what James didn't know was that one day (due to the combined efforts of the Potter-Weasley-Lupin-Scamander clan) that hair colour would be known as 'Potter gold'.

Victorie was blue. It's odd really, how most of their colours have something to do with their houses, but Vic's colour had nothing to do with Ravenclaw. It was Teddy. It was always Teddy. Right from when she was little 'Vic, what colour clothes do you want today?'

'Blue, like Teddy!'

And when they got married (the first of the family to do so) she made sure that the house was decorated to match her husband's hair. Blue.

Dominique was red. It was a strange choice to everyone else; after all she did have silver hair, silver eyes and belonged to the house of green and silver. It was only natural that she'd choose silver. But it was so, well, Dominique to do what was not expected of her, and for her red made sense. In her Veela anger she could create red balls of flame, but that wasn't her real reason. Yes, it was the one she told people, but that's because she was ashamed of the real reason. Red was for Weasleys. And Weasleys were family. And Dominique was afraid of showing her love for her family. For after all, she was a Slytherin, and that's not what they do.

Louis was brown. A Hufflepuff through and through, to him brown meant peace, love, happiness. And quiet. For in a household with 3 Veela women and two Weasley men (and one Lupin as well, for Teddy was at Shell Cottage so much he had his own room!), quiet could be hard to find. And you may not realize it, but Louis was a quiet one. People wouldn't realize it because if his look. And that's why they would be so shocked when he told them his colour. 'It's a boring colour!' they would cry. And Louise would smile that half smile of his and walk away. For after all, when has anyone looked closely at brown?

Orange for Rosie. Yes it was clichéd, but not nearly as clichéd as red would be, and Rose liked to think that it made her original. It didn't. However, whatever happened, however clichéd it was, Rose was orange, and that was that. She hated the Weasley red, so she died her hair bright pink. No one noticed, but on her Gryffindor tie, Rosie had used her considerable talents to charm the red into pink. So, from her pink hair, to her pink room to her pink tie, Rose was completely pink. And she loved it.

Hugo was yellow. Another Hufflepuff, Louis and he were best friends. Hugo was a Quidditch player, the best out of all his cousins. The Hufflepuff team was feared throughout the school, and Hugo was proud to be thought of as the one who had brought glory back to Hufflepuff house. In all his 7 years at Hogwarts, Hugo was the seeker, seeking for the Golden (or yellow as Hugo preferred to call it) Snitch. He lost one match in his career. He himself was a rather good catch too, but it took Linnet Greengrass to make him notice that. She had yellow hair.

Molly was pink. Lost in her fairytales and stories she was as easy going as her father was rule abiding. She only had one rule, and it got her in a lot of trouble over the years. She would only write with a pink pen, her excuse for this was that it channeled her creativity. Lucy told her she'd been spending too much time with Aunt Luna.

And that brings us to Lucy. She was a black if you ever saw one. She liked it because it was simple, but intricate. Like her really. Simple, but intricate.

Fred and Roxie. Like their Father and Uncle before them, what else could they be but orange and purple? Both twins were outgoing and exuberant, and they were both outgoing and exuberant colours. They argued that they were allowed two colours because there were two of them, but everyone else thought they just included orange because it was the colour of the Chudley Cannons, the Quidditch team they both fanatically supported! Walking into Freddie and Roxie's room was like walking into an explosion of colour. They were the two colours of WWW, and it was slightly odd that the next set of twins should choose the same colour preferences as the last, but Freddie and Roxie tried their hardest to be like their Father and his brother. On their last day of school, many of the old teachers cried. When asked why they replied ' It's because you two are just like Fred and George again.' When they heard this, Roxie and Fred hi-fived each other.

Teddy Remus Lupin. That boy was a blue if you ever saw one. Every single one of his bedrooms (and he had a lot-Andromeda's, Harry's, Shell Cottage, the Burrow and Hogwarts) were painter blue This might have been to do with the fact that Victoire loved blue, but he wasn't to know that was because of him, was he now? But who cares about mundane things like bedroom colours when you can change your hair into any colour you want? And blue was the colour seen most often on the young Metamorphagus. Teddy was a blue Hufflepuff.


End file.
